Mirror Image
by Black haired beauties
Summary: Kally and Kyra are twin sisters who for the past five years have not gotten any of the hogwarts letters until now. They are presently opening their diaries and writing about the adventures they are part of at Hogwarts school of craft and wizardry. It
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Kyra's P.O.V

I can't believe it! We (Kally and I) are going to Hogwarts! FINALLY! When it was supposed to be our first year, but the owls died on the way, so, we never got our letters till now. My mom is the witch in our family. My dad…is considered a muggle. Well.. I remember getting the letter..so exciting…it was just like yesterday. Wait! It _was_ yesterday! LOL!

FlAsHbAcK

"Kyra… We've got mail."Kally called.(Remember Kally and I are twins!)

"You want to wake up Mom and Dad?" I whispered.

I came downstairs my hair down, Luna following my.. like usual. So, I came where the mail was, and Kally handed me my letter.

"Okay…open on 1..2..3!" Kally and I said to eachother.

We opened our envelopes and this is where it continued(In each of ours.)I will not show you the supply list.

Begin letter sequence----

Dear Ms.Lanoiss,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts ,school of and Wizardry. Sorry for the mix up four years ago. Attached is the supplies supplies you need for the school year. School starts September 1st.

Sincerely,

M.McGonigall

A. Dumbledore

End letter sequence----

Kally and I screamed" Oh my god! We made it", jumping up and down like we won the Mega Millions Jackpot. Bad thing was we woke Mom and Dad up!

End Flashback

We talked about it until breakfast. We'll be off to Diagon Alley soon!

Got to clean my room!

Kyra


	2. Chapter 2

'Kay so we got our letter from Hogwarts at last. There's been some problem and none of the Hogwarts letters have reached our residence. Our mom (the witch in the family) has been tutoring us for the past four years, just in case the letter finally reached us. We (my sister Kyra, Ky for short and I) are presently in Diagon Alley. We need to get our school stuff. Ky and I are splitting up to cover more ground.

As I enter Flourish and Blotts, a girl flipping out over a grammatical error in "Viktor Krum's autobiography: New Edition" catches my eye. I stroll over to her, as I am a MAJOR Krum fan, and talk to her about the Wronski Feint that occurred in the Quiddich World Cup. I go on to explain that I saw the match on WWWN: Sports Edition. (World Wide Witches Network)

As I am saying this I note a weird face the girl is making. "You don't have any idea what I am talking about do you?" "No," she answers giggling, "I went to the Quiddich World Cup, but I don't really get Quiddich!" "Oh!" I exclaim. "But why were you reading a book about Krum?" "Viktor! He's a good friend of mine, and we dated for a bit." She pauses, letting me take this all in.

"By the way, I'm Hermione." "I'm Kally!" From that moment forward we start discussing our favorite books. "You have to meet Ron and Harry!" Hermione exclaims. "When? I'm going to school next week?" I blurt out disappointingly. "OMG! I'm going to school next week too!" Hermione shrieks. "Are you going to Hogwarts?" We both ask simultaneously. "Yes I am!" I reply giggling. But that means you'll be in first year." Hermione sighs.

"Ha! That's where you're wrong! I'm going to be in fifth year avec toi!" So I go on to explain the whole letter thingy-ma-bob and then I notice Ky patiently waiting outside. I pay for the books we need and with a "see ya next week 'Mione", I'm outside walking with Ky.

I tell her about Hermione and she tells me about a TOTAL HOTTIE that she met in the cloak store. We go to Mr.Olivanders for our wands and voila! We are ready for Hogwarts. Ky will tell ya more 'bout Draco, meanwhile, I'm outtie!

♥Kally


	3. Chapter 3

Wow…Diagon Alley was soooo awesome! I met this boy named Draco Malfoy. He is… How can I say it?.. HOTT! He was sooo nice to me. I hope we keep in touch at Hogwarts. 5th year.. Look out for me & Kally!

I met Mara also! She is such an awesome person. Kally met Hermione Grange: we met later too. Hope I get in Gryffindor so I can chat with them.

Packing , can't wait,

♥Kyra


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this has been an insane couple of days. Ky and I got sorted. (We got separated) Gryffindor had a huge party. I met Hermione's friends, Ron and Mara. I didn't meet Harry though. "He must be preparing for Quiddich try-outs tomorrow. He's the captain this year." Hermione said when I inquired his whereabouts.

Quiddich try-outs! I ♥ Quiddich! So I got good nights sleep and now I'm stepping onto the field. (My firebolt was in the post this morning.) I'm about to mount my broom when I notice this guy, with messy black hair and glasses, who has his mouth wide open. I swear if it was opened any wider it would be on the ground.

I stride over to him and I ask him if something is wrong.

"Hey, I'm Kally." I say, coyly flipping my long, black, silky hair.

"Er..."He responds.

"Wow, this guy is totally hot!" I think, smiling and fluttering my eyelashes a tad.

Then I notice something on his forehead. I flirtatiously brush his hair away and…

"OMG!" I sputter. "You're Harry Potter!"

Just then Hermione walks onto the field.

"I see you've met my friend Harry!" She says strolling over.

"Yeah! I guess I have!" My cheeks are on fire! I didn't know her friend was HARRY POTTER and that he was so freakin' _hott_!

"OMG! Kally likes Quiddich even more than Ron if that's possible."

"Wow, that is so cool!" exclaims Harry.

Soon we are engrossed in talks of quiddich and the muggle world. Harry is just like me!

I♥him!

Harry glances down at his watch and says, "Damn! Try-outs in ten minutes. You have to get on your broom if you want it to go your way. Go warm up!"

I give him a playful push, mount my broom and kick dust in his face. Before I know it I have caught 622 walnuts. I have only missed 8 of the 630 that Harry threw.

The day zooms by, faster than a firebolt and BANG its time for dinner. Harry gestures for me to sit by him. As I'm serving myself bread pudding, Harry asks me,

"Are you part veela?"

"No!" I respond. "Veela are beautiful and I'm…" I stop short, blushing a deep red.

Harry grins. "And you're not beau..."

He is stopped short, my finger softly touching his lips. I get up, brush his dark, longish hair aside and whisper,

"See you in the morning my Harry Potter.", and skip off to meet Hermione in our bedchamber.

I'm telling her what happened and she's giggling nonstop, squeaking like a demented dog toy.

"Don't you dare tell him how much I like him!" I warn Hermione, glaring slightly, just so she'll get the picture.

"I won't do anything you wouldn't like!"

I tell her I'm going to turn in and I go into my soft bed. I'm gazing up and the enchanted bed curtains, made to look like a dark starry night, cuddling my pillow. Dreaming of a certain face with glasses and a scar, dark hair slightly falling in wisps around his eyes.

Wait until I tell Ky! I've fallen for Harry Potter.

♥Kally


End file.
